


Don't Let Go

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Post-Suicide Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: This is some fluff right after the suicide mission. Like she is literally hanging out of the shuttle on the suicide mission. Someone help her.





	

"Don't let go," he yelled over the noise of the shuttle taking off and the gunfire of Collectors at her back. 

"Shit! Get me in the shuttle my shields are almost down," Shepard ordered. She struggled to get some sort of foothold. She'd be damned if she got everyone out alive in a suicide mission and then fell out of the goddamn shuttle. 

After a few moment of tugging, Garrus pulled her up into his arms. The shuttle door closed behind them. Shepard hugged him and tried not to cry. Failing that, she let out a resounding cry of victory. 

"Let's never do that again," she sighed, taking a seat next to Garrus. 

"Spirits, Shepard. That was a close one. Come back to life and then barely miss a jump?" he teased. 

"I was kind of preoccupied, Vakarian. Kind of hard to focus when you’re standing right there. Also I love you," Shepard groaned. The shuttle went quiet for a moment. 

"Heh. Nice job admitting it to the crew." 

"You two were obvious," Samara sighed. 

"Surely there must be some mystery left to-" 

Jack let a hyena cackle. "No." 

Shepard grumbled something about respecting your superior officer and leaned onto Garrus' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"We made it out of a suicide mission alive. Can I take a nap now?" she said. 

"That is the first thought you have?" Garrus asked. 

"I've barely slept in the past six months. I earned it," Shepard yawned. 

"You've earned it, honey," he replied, patting her shoulder.


End file.
